objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Souleaternom
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Battle For Dream Island Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Russelrules44 23:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just worked on a new page for your wiki, It's called Inanimate Insanity Island, 14 contestants from BFDI and 2 newcomers, You should read it, I just finished the 1st chapter. Russelrules44 19:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Wow, Day 2 and allready I finished the second chapter of III (Inanimate Isanity Island) As you can see, Every moment I get a good chance I'll update you on the story so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Russelrules44 22:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Me again, I think I had some shipping for you like......... Woody and Taco Flower and Nickle Match and OJ Ice Cube and Dictionary Pop Tart and..................Taco (I think this'll start a love war) Coiny and Match And that's it, I hope you'll use some for you fanfic. One last thing, That Flower and Nickle relationship won't be found out maybe until you get to episode 3 maybe. Ok see ya. 13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)Thuyenthegreat (talk)`13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)Thuyenthegreat (talk) 13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello,founder guy! are you inactive? also if i messed up something because im new and this is my 3rd edit...everything below the 13:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC)Thuyenthegreat (talk) is my message,my name is Thuyenthegreat Hi Waluigifreak It's Ben1178 (AKA, Balloony), just came to ask if you need help with this wiki because i've added this new page Is that okay? C ya Russelrules44 15:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Very good, I kinda think either one of the BFDI contestants will win. MLBert: I CAN'T PROTECT MY PAGE!!! HOW DO YOU PROTECT PAGES!? Yes I see the Edit button with the drop down page. I get up to there, but all there is on the drop down list are 'History' and 'Rename' I need help immediately! D:> MatrVincent. It doesn't matter with MatrVincent 15:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Russelrules44 22:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Souleater, I need some help, I'm thinking of making a the title photo for the show, Can you make one for me? May you please look at the show I made, Island of Objects? Da Killah Bunnyz 01:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Da Killah Bunnyz Russelrules44 17:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you protect pages? Hey Guylan can you please give me the pictures of the recommended characters bodies? (minus nonexisty, Saw, T.V., Marker and Trousers) I'm making a fanfic of the recommended characters like you. It's a Fan-made BFDI sequel. *Extreme* Hey there I'm planning to write my fanfiction story about each one of BFDI's episode a day in a limelight for each and one of them. Some of them will have their own theme songs from other media and music.(ex. Fiery's episode wonder "Bring on the fire tonight" his theme song: Burning love, Spongey's title "The Secert life of Spongey. His theme: Spongebob squarepants theme song).Tmhall02 01:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It might be possible for me to enter, but if not here is my character I was describing to you: the face is yours to make. *Extreme* may I have the immunity Tokens for my fanfic? I will give credit to you. *Extreme* I have Dora's idol so here it is:http://images.wikia.com/battlefordreamisland/images/7/7c/85px-Dora_4.pngyou can use it cuz i saw you didnt havit on your bfsp page Hey, I propose that we lock the wiki from IPs because of a person (people?) who are continuously editing pages that aren't theirs... including Battle for Green Towers. >:( Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 14:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) firey8ballfanFirey8ballfan 17:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) can you sign up 4 my battle for the world camp? that would mean alot to me Can you possibly ban User:Laptoppy for replacing the content of my camp page with complete nonsense? Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 21:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 89.186.121.135 replaced information on Battle for Yoyleland with their own... junk. Can you ban the user and restore the pages, please? Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 16:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. WE REALLY NEED TO BAN IPs FROM EDITING THE WIKI ALTOGETHER.) AAAGGGHHH! Someone is editing my wiki. >:0. SalamenceJacketJeans (talk) 18:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC)SJJ so......Your the admin here also? yeah sure you can help me with putting the challenges in order please. And another way you can help me is add assets with gradient backrounds for every character including Speaker. The bubble one is an example Hey Its Me KillerXCool Rulz A.K.A KillaXCool Anyway I Actually Own ABODFFS (A Bunch Of Drinks Fighting For Something) Hey souleaternom I know that you are making an I.I camp after BFSP and since I love I.I,can you tell me aleast one character that's going to be in it? dont tell him, the internet is gonna burst! Guylan.png How do I get my fanfiction page link onto the main page? GamerGirl124 (talk) 21:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC)GamerGirl124 Hello Souleaternom! Admin I Can Be Admin Please --Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013 (talk) 13:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) About Someone... Maybe you should try to calm SSOEF2013 down. All he's doing is asking to join camps as Elmo, who isn't even his OC, and steals others icons and characters. And, worst of all, HE LIES ABOUT PREETY MUCH FREAKING EVERYTHING!!!!! So please, calm him down, or I'll spam out. - NerdyKid101 (My future YouTube account) A Problem obviously someone keeps editing my Recommended idles page and i SPECIFICALLY told him, dont edit my wiki without permission, what did he do? edit my wiki again later that night, so a lot of recommended characters were these blocky pixely MS Paint stuff with white and Purple backrounds, i deleted it, but if he does this one more time can you block him for a week? Flutterchu (talk) 14:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Flutterchu thanks hi! thanks from: Bigmacnz2008 (talk) 07:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) help the delete template is broken D: -Ultraboldore72 :O Are you really waluigifreack!?! hi Hi, I'm a french boy, i am 8 years old and i don't understand why you have banned me, could you explain me why because i don't want to continue my mistake and be banned again! thank you, vv cephei a. HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! HEY! how do you protect your page! I need of that D: Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Requesting for admin To Souleaternom, I want to be an admin for the following reasons: *I am a camp creator named, "Anthony's BFDI/II Camp". *I have made 400+ edits on this wiki *I joined in July 1, 2013. *I occasionally revert spam/vandalism if needed. *I created the offical poll page. *I didn't edit other people's camps without permission. *I didn't plagiarize. When I am a admin, I will *Help the wiki to be it's good standing *Revert spam/vandalism in 1 click if needed. *Block people who is vandalizing the wiki. *Not abuse admin powers. *Protect pages temporarily which in events of excessive vandalism. If you promote for me to become a both admin and bureaucrat, I will *Promote good contributors by voting which one (will happen later) *Demote contributors only if they abuse admin powers or vandalize the wiki. And also, the current logo is being used for over a year ago and we should use a new one. Here's the new logo: AnthonyBFDI (talk) 20:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I am NoNameUltimate, a new user. I noticed some mistakes on your BFSP page and I wanted to ask you before I edited. You didn't take fractions into account when someone with an odd number of votes uses a WT, and when Nickel used his WT to avoid elimination in episode 15 it says he espaced elimination (it should be "escaped.) NoNameUltimate (talk) 03:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Requesting rights I am NoNameUltimate, I may be a new user but I'd like to be rollback on the wiki. NoNameUltimate (talk) 07:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm NoNameUltimate and I just fond out that Matthewvp73 destroyed out home page! Block them if you please. The Wikia got attacked! Can I be an admin? I am really good at admin stuff. I'll edit and fix everything Please? Can I be an admin?? :\ TheEnderRo (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC)TheEnderRo IMPORTANT Please make me an delicious dirt cake May I have permission to create two pages for two of my camps, I'd like to ask first just in case I Want You Please Can you please sign up for my camp, Battle For Silver Castle?--Bluesarethebest (talk) 10:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Admin Please? As you may know, I am the creator of the most popular page here, Object Show Character Gallery. It has become so popular when searching Object Show on Google it pops up in the 3rd spot. I have grown happy of this for this to be a page for camp creators to use the idles for camps, or randomizers to use the idles too. The page is still growing and I have grown known to BFDIA Bestfan, one of the admins. If you give me permission I will make sure to keep peace in the BFDI Fan Fiction Wikia and make it grow better. The reason I want this is to protect the Object Show Character Gallery and to help anyone new like a kid who didn't know how to use this website. Thank you for the help for this wikia and thank you for your thoughtfulness, Croc2274 (talk) 00:27, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin Request! I know i don't have enough edits, but can you count my old accounts too? SquashyGraperBFDI,EraserBFD and Dj17. So, i want to become an admin! I will be very good admin. (Bad spelling, because from poland, just ingore that grammar). So, Thanks if you make me one! :) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! Excuse me, I was wondering if I could create a remake of BFSP on the wiki? If you say yes on my talk page, I'll let you also comment which character you want along with the yes.--I AM A PANCAKE! 00:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) PolishMan PolishMan keeps saying "Stop Spamming", when me and NLG/others are RPing, and he's now deleting my content in some pages! Can you please ban, or at LEAST warn him. If you can, thank you. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 01:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Admin request Can you make me a admin please, and don't worry, I know what admins do, and I will not abuse that because with great power comes great responsibility and I've done 609 edits so far. Video Game Master (talk) 10:10, September 13, 2014 (UTC) This is getting out of hand. PolishMan is being a complete jerk now and is gonna keep spamming toe stop spamming comments and has a EXTREME hate for NLG, try blocking him for 6 months. Video Game Master (talk) 10:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Listen! Two things, here they are... 1. May you or some other admin please lecture User:Jamie2677 not to impersonate others? He/she changed my character on D.I.S.C.. 2. You need to ban Polishman permanently! He said Video Game Master has cancer, he says he wants to kill NGL and says nobody will ever come to my wiki! --I AM A PANCAKE! 19:54, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Front Page Hi! I am randomphoenix03, and I am pretty new to this wiki. I was wondering how you get your fan-fiction up onto the front page. Thanks! Randomphoenix03 Request to be a bureaucrat I want to be a bureaucrat. I have enough edits. Dat ContributerMe Mailbox Guylan, are you there? If you are, I need to ask you an important question. Can I edit other people's fanfics without permission ''IF '' it's an extremely minor edit (like a typo)? Please try to respond as soon as possible. SIgned, NoNameUltimate (talk) 03:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Guylan are you gonna make a video of ultimate objects episode 2 on YouTube -Joshua.cox.54540 Your wiki is so inactive today, can you help the wiki being active please? Vv cephei a (talk) 11:37, August 24, 2015 (UTC) HEY SOMEONE POSTED AN INNAPROPRIATE PIC someone just posted an innapropriate pic,can you please remove it? its a pic of a certain human part. Thuyenthegreat (talk) 03:59, September 15, 2015 (UTC) The user who posted that has been blocked. So dont worry Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Nice to meet you I like your wikia Young Little Unicorn (talk) 07:00, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Nice to have you back, you was inactive for a long time now. I have know you and watch your videos for a long time, so now would be a good time to know you. Insult Souleaternom, a user Bfdi is the best insulted you in chat. Here's an image of his insults Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Guylan I'd like to sign up for Double Trouble Insanity as Suitcase. But if it's a YT camp, could I do challenges in your talk page? If not, it's definitely fine Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Ay' Could we let not object realate dfanfics cause they aren't object related but they're something from youtube or imagination Souleaternom, Hi! Great to see you back again… hmm… since you're here if you hadn't noticed that new users came and stuff. It's great to see you again and one question really quick, umm… maybe make BFSP's remake a different page not in the 'BFSP' page? It'd be quite confusing since both are the same thing but one is a remake and one is not. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:21, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Souleaternom It's nice to see you back again, so umm… if you want can we chat together for the first time? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back! Greetings Souleaternom :) It's great to have you back! There's a lot going on and new users staying so yeah. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 01:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi Guylan, you are probably the most famous camp maker in the object community, and one of the most famous object community users, nice to talk here! Change the rules to edit another user's page Can you change the rules to edit another user's pages? Like this: If a user is inactive for a least 1 year, everyone can edit their pages. Their permission has expired. 2003 16:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :This is just ridicilous. No means no. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:42, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It's their fan fiction, and it's theirs forever. You can't just lose rights to something after a year of inactivity. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:43, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'd be a silly rule. If that were the case, then the BFSP page would be up for grabs at some point, and it's a fairly organized page. I wouldn't want anyone to ruin that. Sorry. -NiHaoGuylan (talk) 00:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) BFSP? How come the page BFSP haven't been edited for a while, its kinda confusing. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 18:59, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Why? why has thou abandoned us? why,o' founder? why,in our time of need has thou abandoned us? just why? Thuyenthegreat (talk) 13:34, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Insanipedian Revamp Project Hey there! Since you made the new background for this wiki, how about you help make a background for Insanipedia's Insanipedian Revamp? Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 12:04, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi Souleaternom! Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:44, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Navigation bar The image in the navigation bar (the wiki wordmark) has a typo, it reads "Object Show Fanopedia instead of "Fanonpedia". Was this intentional? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Header thingie Hey, how do you add a picture at the wiki top page (the header thingie)? Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 15:11, June 14, 2017 (UTC)Header thingie :I assume you'll be doing this on your wiki. Click on the circle thingy on the header thingie (on the right). It'll take you to the . Click on "Theme Designer". Focus on the editing box: the rectangle, empty box under "Graphic" will change the background image you see on the right of the navigation bar. If you're asking for the image on the left, click on "Wordmark", and change the image there. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:22, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Object Madness badges Now that Object Madness has it's own catefory (see here), it should have it's own badges as well. Here are some I planned: 1 edit to an OMN article - A Bunch of Madness 5 edits to OMN articles - Madness Starter 10 edits to OMN articles - Object Madness Fan 25 edits to OMN articles - Object Madness Editor 50 edits to OMN articles - Do Something for a Daisy You make the rest. You can use my opinions if you like. Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 02:19, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Just asking on the assets where is cheez-it Pokemonbossplayer (talk) 15:24, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Sir! If you are reading this, I cannot contact you on BFDI. Can you please come back? Thanks. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:41, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hey there! I didn't know you were the founder of !